Icicle Chainsaw
by Tamake-lucky
Summary: A girl with a past full of hatred and deceit joins the Xiaolin monks as the new Dragon Of Ice. Brought up in the mountains as a tough but toxic individual she just asks to fit in with the new monks. But it seems as always that her past longs to ruin her and that evil's ever watchful eye won't leave her. Even in the form of the Heylin. Rated T for now, and no shipping for now...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Everything is credit to it's original creator(s) and I own nothing but the characters that have been added for non-profit purpose's **

It was a cold country night; the night I was born. It was thirteen years ago and the rain had lashed heavily against the windows, freezing to the touch of the glass. Dark green, magical smoke filled the room and I had screamed…

But lets all start from the beginning.

My mother, whose name I can't place right now out of sheer forgetfulness had not been expecting me just yet and had gone on a trip to the mountains.

They had always told me she had been a calm and collected woman of pride and had a tang of adventure to her demeanor. However, on her journey climbing up the monstrous icy rock (Though pregnant as hell, I'm quite sure…) she had tripped and fallen down into the snow.

Overnight it seemed the gods had given her no mercy as it it had snowed more than it had done in hundreds of moons. The ice had cracked across her blood covered hands and feet and I was completely unaware of what my mother had gone through.

Some eskimo natives had found her the next day, frozen and dying under the harsh conditions that even the native will never be entirely used to.

Slashes in her hips created by the wind, bloodied blunt and ripped out fingernails where she had tried to crawl away; even a broken bone or two.

The natives had tried all they could to save her. They brought her to their cabins full of food to fill her stomach and boiling lava from underneath the mountains to warm her blood. They had cared for her every whim and need.

But by the end of the fourth day, some people of my tribe had turned to desperate measures.

It was a bad omen and still is today for a pregnant woman to die on the Kazumba mountain. It is said to be a message from the gods that the bond between him and man will break for thirty moons and the livestock shall run away from their masters.

As selfish as my people are, what they did that day I will never forgive them for.

A woman by the name of Hiza, a deceiving old infertile woman with hair the color of fresh corn had taken my mothers dying body to the a witches house under the cover of night.

The witch, a younger woman with black coal eyes who had been forgotten by the tribe for using dark, almost heylin magic had made a truce with her. If she stopped the bad omen from commencing then she would give her the child she had always wished for.

It was a win-win situation for the two old mortals and they had begun a dark ritual as old as time itself.

My mothers stomach had been split open and her soul skillfully ripped out of her body and dragged into the snow to forever wander the mountains. A punishment worse than death? Yes but she would not die and the bad omen would never fully happen.

And that was where I would come in. The witch had at first planned to fill my body with spirits of good luck and prosperity and give me to Hiza.

But she did quite the opposite.

The evil being had dragged by small body out of my mothers carcass and filled me full of bad omens. Of distrust and hatred and power and...evil.

And when she was about to finish and fill me with so much more energy I wouldn't be able to take it and die... the village chief had come to save me.

And as you say, the rest is history.

My name is Inuksuk or Suki for short. And I'm about to get dragged to a whole new conflict of good and evil.

But all I hope is for just this once, these bad omens won't follow me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first chapter for my fanfic 'Icicle Chainsaw' And features my OC Inuksuk (Made and created **_**just**_** for this story) and her conflicts in the HeylinVSXiaolin world. And **_**yes**_** I'm going to try and make her as less mary-sue as possible but please tell me if she starts to go into that area.**

**Thanks for taking time out of your lives to read this!  
**

**~Tamake-Lucky**


	2. Chapter I NigHTMaRe

**A/N: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Everything is credit to it's original creator(s) and I own nothing but the characters that have been added for non-profit purposes**

_"Tell me Inuksuk...can you tell me what a demon is?"_

_"I can't say I can"_

* * *

It's black. A cold, dark black that invades every corner of my vision as I walk through the seemingly endless landscape. The only sounds making it's way through the darkness, almost echo like, being my breath and the rhythmic continues tap of my feet pressing against a hard surface.

"Inuksuk…"

"Suki"

I cringe as a voice whispers near the back of my neck. Sleek and menacing yet unrecognisable. It makes my body shudder in fear, my eyes snapping shut and my breathing momentarily halting.

"WhY ARe yoU NOt RuNNinG?"

I feel my heart start to tremble as a great wave of paranoia and pure thoughtless panic begins to consume me. I try as hard as I can to move my legs faster against the thing, the power of the darkness...but even with all my might, I can't.

Some unknown force keeps holding my legs down to the invisible ground. Making me unable to run away from the danger or let me get my sanity back.

But that won't stop me from fighting.

With a weak huff I try again harder, faster and more in panic and push against the force, trying to move my leg upward; a strain appearing in my muscles as I do so.

I feel my face go red as the force fights back with all it's might, trying to stop me from moving. From placing my foot away from the inevitable danger.

"Ugh…" I moan again as I put my hands under my thigh and use them to move my leg against

the weight.

I scream a cry as My foot gets violently pushed back to where it was placed on the ground and my hands thrown to my sides.

"No, no" I whisper out loud to the never-ending coal black. I had to run, to sprint, to fight my way away from the...the thing that was causing me to panic so much!

Suddenly a thought escapes my mind and an idea begins to form in my head. Before I know what I'm doing, I straighten myself and call out the word my mind is screaming at me too say.

"Ice"

A small yelp escapes my lips as long and slender hands holding my thighs and feet erupt from the black all around me. Covered in ice they fall off of me in a flesh like snap and I realise that my legs are free.

"InUkSuK...RUn!"

And then just like that, I sprint off into the nothingness.

Quickly and instinctively my feet turn into a faster rhythm as whispers of my name start to cradle me deeper into a panic. My echoing heart starts to beat faster and I hold my hands into burls, almost painfully as the tips of my nails pierce into my palms.

If I looked down, I know that I would see strings of crimson falling down from my hands and my feet scampering pathetically to get away.

I want to. But I can't.

Because instinct is telling me that if I stop for one second, just to breath, to calm myself or let my feet rest it will find me.

The panic, the monster, the demon, the truth, the lies, the threat.

The pain is all too real now as a strong wave of pain flows through my hands. My face red with pain and my eyes blurry with knowing tears, I look down at my blood red palms.

My breath hitches as I sway my palm and let a sea of blood pour into the darkness. My feet stop. My breath stops. I reach my hand out into the black, hoping somebody might grab it and pull me away.

Nothing happens. Nothing ever happens.

"FoUnD YOu…"

* * *

Almost instantly my eyes snap open and I pull myself from my bed. A piercing pain like a thousand needles painfully steadying the breathing inside my chest.

My mouth opens to scream and I quickly clasp my hand over my mouth. A painful rasp escapes my throat and I realise that my face is wet.

In the early hours of the mourning, I hold my hand to my heart, my palms sweating and a small frightened whimper, fresher this time, escapes my throat.

No, no, no, no. No, this can't keep happening. Not this dream, Not again!

"You just woke me up didn't you, you little...?" I turn my head to see a old woman with brown braided hair turn her head from the covers of her bed and look me in the eyes. It is mostly pitch black but I'm still able to see the anger in her expression.

Eyes wide, her lips turned into a deep, teeth gnashing frown and her head tipped to the side as if she was scolding a child.

I gulped, It was Alfe.

"D-don't worry. I'm fine. It won't happen again, I promise Alfe" I squeak, my shy attitude peering through my dialogue.

The old woman gave me a look, her eyes burning into the back of my skull with disapproval.

"You're saying that more to yourself than to me." Her voice is cold, reminding me of a hunter's. "Look child, I don't like you. Never have, never will. But I won't harm you. But listen here and listen quick; if this starts happening every night then I will harm you."

This is last thing she says as she rolls herself back into her covers in the rows and rows of beds inside the old building. Each filled with people of my mountain who are without a true home.

Guilty, I take a few minutes to calm myself down and lay back down in my bed. Confusion fills my mind and I close my mind to try and find sleep.

I haven't had a dream like that in years. Not since I was a mere child; back then I used to have them regularly. Always the same dream.

At first I would be walking through the darkness, nothing strange. But soon something would come along and taunt me and make me scared and panic with just the sheer mention of my name. Then I would wake up.

But no, this time I didn't. This time the dream continued and I could run away from the threat.

I shudder, a oh-so-recent memory filling my mind.

Turning my eyes I realize that the sun is beginning to rise and that soon I'll have to go the market and buy myself some breakfast.

So without another thought, my limbs slide neatly out my bed. I change from my sleeping attire and change into my dark top and long skirt made out of cattle hide. I grab my saddle bag, some other essentials and creep out of the large maze of beds.

I could dwell on this later. Right now I needed to concentrate on getting to the market early before the lines where long and then spend the rest of the day farming.

* * *

"Oh, Mourning Dojo."

"Kids, Master Fung wants to see you. He needs to tell you something urgent."

**A/N: This took a while, sorry. I've been busy with school work and the such but I hope this suffices as good (I know I'm not the best writer) Anyway thanks for all the reviews! you feel good when you get your work noticed!**

**~Tamake-lucky**


End file.
